Of A Different Kind
by Nayeli Gold
Summary: Two chapters up and it seems pretty good! This will be a romance with a character of my own making (Amy) and one of the Titans...and it's not Sunshine! Amazing!
1. Arrival

*** Okay!  So yeah, I was planning on doing only a one-shot for this, but I've changed my mind (as I have a right to do, being as I'm the almighty author), so I've decided to make a full-fledged story out of the deal.   I'm fairly sure that this particular plot has been _way _overdone, but if that _really_ annoys you, don't read it.  If it goes in my favor though, I make it a habit to attempt not to write Mary-Sues.  Hehe.  Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!  Happy Thanksgiving! Onto the story! Oh yeah, I have an extremely difficult time keeping the characters from the movie straight, so if any of ya'll would like to help out, it would be much appreciated.  Thanks! ***

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter One: Arrival

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          Amy Childs slowly arose from the beaten brown motorcar to stare at the dusty shack that was now her house.  At once time, the house had been a stunning white, but now-a-days, it seemed more of a dirty eggshell color than anything else.  The girl's dark brown eyes scanned the mess of overgrown bushes, grass, overturned bricks in the driveway, and pieces of wood falling off the house.  "And…you're sure this place is safe?"  She questioned her mother, right eyebrow raised.

          "Honey darling, of course it's safe…it just needs a little fixing up, that's all."  Her mother said, not really looking at her daughter.  Amy was her only child, and even now at eighteen, she still wasn't turning out to be anything like what her parents had planned for her to be.  Amy was supposed to be intelligent, and while she wasn't dumb, she did get B's and occasionally C's and she was only in one advanced class.  Amy was supposed to be beautiful.  She wasn't.  Her outrageously short hair –cut to just below her ears- was anything but proper and in addition to its style, the hair itself was a dark brown that was never going in the right direction at the right time.  Worse yet to her parents, was that Amy seemingly had no desire to change anything about her hair.

          Mr. Childs turned to his daughter, looking her over.  "Honey, have you washed your face today?  It's looking rather…bumpy."

          Amy closed her eyes in a forced calm before replying.  "Dad." She breathed, "I'm a teenager.  Teenagers have acne.  Yes, I wash my face."  Her father looked as if he was going to question her again, so she rushed on, "Yes, with soap.  No, I don't want to lose weight.  No, I will not be prim and proper.  I am not a baby anymore, I am a senior in High School and I simply cannot wait to get out of her.  Whatever it is that you want to 'discuses' with me now, it can wait twenty years or so, alright?"

          Without waiting for an answer, Amy picked up her bag and walked in through the rusty once forest green door.  The girl paused in the dusty, dimly lit hallway in order to give her new home a quick glance.  Boxes were piled everywhere on the beat up hardwood floor except where the newly moved in furniture had been sporadically placed by the movers.  "I wonder what they did to my room…"  She mused, picking up her tired feet and heading towards the stairs.  They creaked and moaned ominously, apparently not used to bearing the weight of any other living souls besides the bugs and mice that had claimed the home.  "I can't believe this place was deemed livable."  She muttered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          "Amy honey!  I was wondering where you'd gotten off to!"  Her mothers voice echoed through the room.

          "Mom, I've been in here for the past…" Amy checked her watch. "Two and a half hours."  The eighteen-year-old brown eyes stared into the thirty-six year old blue ones.  "Did you need something mom?"  Amy asked after a moment's silence.

          "Oh no darling, I was just wondering how you were doing, that's all.  Come down for dinner in about an hour, alright?"  Her mother sent a charming smile across the piles of books, stuffed animals, and random items that were now littered across the floor.

          "Alright."  Amy watched her mother close the door to her room again, then sighed when she heard the steps leading away.  "Right then…now to organize this place.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          Silverware clanged joyously around the Childs family as they sat in a small booth on the left wall.  "So are you ready for school tomorrow Aim?"  Her father asked, breaking his daughters concentration.  Her eyes had been continually roaming the dinner and the windows giving her a view to the outside, no doubt looking for a friendly face.

          "School? Already dad?  We just got here!"  _I'm not ready!  I don't have any idea what to do here, how to act, how to dress…_ Thoughts ravaged through her mind, but she managed to stop them from flowing out her mouth.  Her father though, still saw them in her eyes.

          "Amy, listen hunny, you'll do fine!  You're a smart girl, and I'm sure that the girls, and even a few of the boys, will take to you right away."  Mr. Childs was doing the best he knew how to cheer his daughter up, but it wasn't working.  The unspoken worries and questions still surfaced through her now frightened eyes.

          "Amy darling, you are going tomorrow and that is final.  You need to get a good start on your education here if you are be Valedictorian this year."  Mrs. Childs took a sip of her herbal tea as she stared at her daughter.

          "But mom…I don't even know what classes I'm taking!"  Amy tried to find any excuse she possibly could to avoid going to school tomorrow…it was just too soon. _And too different_.

          "You have an appointment with your guidance councilor tomorrow right when school starts.  You shall finish up with him and then hopefully still have plenty of time to make it to your first hour class."  Her mother's tone ended the conversation and Amy sank further into the seat, thoroughly defeated.

          "Fine…whatever."  A single tear slid down her cheek as the rest of the town merrily continued on its way and her parents began a new conversation about the cost it would be to fix the roof.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          Though she couldn't find any holes, she could still feel the wind weaving it's way through the room and into her room, chilling her even though it was only the beginning of autumn.  _I can't believe I'm starting school already…I haven't even been here a full day yet._  Off to the left of the bed, in a mostly cleared section of the dark room lay her clothes and school supplies, ready to fulfill their purpose in the new school the next morning.

          _I wonder what everyone's doing at home… Home…will this  ever be my home?_  She turned onto her side and curled into a ball, trying to hide from the wind, the cold, and the memories.  Slowly but surely, sleep found her and she did not dream.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*** Wow!  Look at that, I'm done with this chapter!  Yay!  I hope you guys liked this and I desperately beg you to review for me…I'll probably review you!  Anyway…thank you for reading.  This chapter was kinda short, but then again, I'm kinda known for notoriously short first chapters. ***


	2. Onto the Bus

*** Alright!  Yes, I'm finally back with another chapter!  Yay!  I just had my wisdom teeth yanked yesterday, so…yeah.  Oww.  Lol.  Anyway, have a happy Valentines Day everyone and I'm sorry for the long wait!  Oh, and I decided not to have Amy fall for Sunshine because…well…everyone does, and Aim's gonna go her own way.  Love me anyway? ***

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Two:  Onto the Bus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          "Amy!  Amy child!"  Mrs. Childs slammed open the door to the eighteen year old's room and was pulling up every window curtain she could get her hands on.  When the girl merely stuffed her head under her pillow and grunted, the already dressed woman wandered over next to her, sat down upon the bed and pulled the pillow away from her daughter.  Throwing it across the room, she clapped loudly in the girl's ear.  "Amy!  Get up hunny!  It's time for you to get to school darling!  The bus will be here in half an hour!"

          "The bus!?!  You're making me take the bus to my first day of school?  But mom, I have to make it to the councilors and get my classes set up!  I'll never make it to first hour on time!"  By now, Amy was sitting up in her bed facing her mother with her arms wrapped tightly around her body attempting –and failing- to retain some of her body heat.

          Mrs. Childs fingered her daughter's wild brown hair.  "You know, you really should get going.  Your hairs a mess and you want to look your best for your new friends."

          "Friends?  I have no friends here." _And with only one year to make it through, I doubt I'll be needing any friends._

          "Well, you will soon hunny.  Just, be sure to be making the _correct_ friends."  Mrs. Childs looked at her daughter seriously, then pinched both of her cheeks, much to Amy's displeasure.  "Come on now!  You have to be ready for school!  Go was up now!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          _Correct friends?  What on earth does she mean by that?_  Amy's mind was a jumble of thoughts as she wiped the soap off of her face with the rusty brown water from the faucet.  _And what if I can't even make any friends?  What if I don't choose the correct classes, or the correct activities, or don't like anything I chose to do?_  "How could they just throw me on the bus, wish me luck, and then go back to their lives?  If they really care that much about my future, you'd think they'd at least come and help me pick out my classes on my first day of school." She spoke aloud as she sat down on the toilet and pulled on her socks.

          "Amy!  Bus will be here in five minutes!"  Her father yelled up the stairs.

          "Coming dad!"  She yelled back.  Standing up again, she surveyed herself in the cracked bathroom mirror.  Wearing a grayish/blue skirt with a single, small blue butterfly to the bottom right, a grayish/purple shirt on top with pink flowers on both sleeves and cute little black shoes, she was a picture of what an adorable girl should be…except for her hair.

          Amy still hadn't figured what to do with it, and the time to present herself was closing in fast.  Finally, she grabbed a grayish/blue headband and brushed her hair back as best as she could.  Unruly curls billowed around the fabric, detesting its attempts to keep them under control.  _Just stay there, would you!_  She thought as she wet her hand and tried patting her hair down.

          "Amy!  The bus is down the street!"  Mr. Childs shouted, standing at the bottom of the rickety stairs.

          _Shit._  Giving her hair one last brush, she threw open the bathroom door, sprinted into her room, grabbed her backpack, and ran down the stairs.  "Bye dad!"  She said, and kissed him on the cheek.

          "Bye Aim!  Good luck!"  He shouted back, watching her make her way down the driveway, trying not to trip over the displaced bricks.

          "Study hard!"  Her mother shouted out the door.

          _Yeah, fine, whatever.  Let's just focus on getting to school without being a total freak._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          The dusty, once sunny-yellow school bus slowed to a stop directly in front of Amy and her new home.  Breathing deeply, she couldn't help but shift her feet nervously as she waited for the door to open.  From inside, she could see the driver, an old, grumpy looking lady, look her over.  Finally, the door creaked open.  "You Amy Childs?"  She asked.

          "Umm…yes ma'am."  Amy answered back.  

          "Right then.  Being as you're a nice white girl, you should sit in the front with the rest of the white girls.  Come now, get in, we have to get going you know."

          Amy climbed the stairs to the inside of the bus and surveyed the area. Sure enough, the whites were in the front, blacks in the back.  Unfortunately, there seemed to be no room in the 'white' section.  "Umm…" Amy shifted uncomfortably.

          "Harry, move over and let her sit with you." The bus driver shouted.  Grudgingly, one of the boys slid over against the window.

          "Damn…I thought I was gonna get my own seat today."  Amy heard him mutter.  Quickly, she maneuvered her way around the legs and backpacks in the bus and sat next to 'Harry.'  He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, then turned his head to stare out the window.

          _So much for Southern hospitality._  Amy looked around the bus, staring at everyone with her dark brown eyes.  _Wait…aren't whites and black's supposed to be able to sit together now?  So…why are we separate…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***Alas, another short chapter.  But it does add some baseline to the story!  I shall console myself with that.  Well, I hoped ya'll enjoyed it!  I can't wait to show what I've got planned for Amy's future!  *grins* Please review! ***

And now, for the thank yous!

~~**beautyqueen321**~~ Thank you for reviewing me!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the future ones.  Thank's for complementing me so nicely!

~~**Zoe**~~  Thank you for the review!

~~**Ara Kane**~~  I'm glad I created a good picture of the house and thanks for the kudos.  *grin*  Yes, I do think PMS makes up for lack of acne, but if you don't mind, I may insert some PMS into Amy's life later on.  Thanks for the idea!

~~**Lynnika**~~ Hey!  I'm glad you're liking this story as well!  *grins*  Yes, parents can be annoying sometime.  Alas.  Hehe.  Oh well, we shall survive!  Oh, and never fear, I shant kill you for never seeing Remember the Titans.  I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

~~**Dueljewl**~~ Cool name!  Anyway, I'm glad Amy's fairly likable.  Yay!  I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
